Feel The Fire
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Read to find out!
1. Meet Hayley

**I don't own Ruby Gorgon,Clawdette Wolf,Bella Vike,Luna Stein,Pearl Blue,Narcissus Gorgon and the others!Minditess owns them!I only own Hayley,Zack and Shane.**

* * *

><p>Name: Hayley 'Hale' Burns.<p>

Monster Parent: Heath Burns.

Age: 13.

Killer Style: Black t-shirt,golden belt,red skirt and black coverse.

Freaky Flaw: Bad temperament.

Favorite color: Purple!

Favorite food: Hot chocolate with cookies.

Biggest Pet Peeve: Ice People trying to turn me into a ice cube.

Favority activity: Singing in my cousin Holt Hyde's club!

Pet: My fire-dog Volcano.

Favorite School Subject: Music Theory.

Least Favorite School Subject: Mad Science.

Siblings: Zack(14-years -old)and Shane(2-years-old) Burns.

BFFs: Ruby Gorgon,Clawdette Wolf,Pearl Blue and Bella Vike.

Other Friends: Narcissus and Emmy Gorgon,Klaus and Cresent Wolf,Francine Stein and Owen Vike.


	2. Good Morning Monster Middle

Hayley Burns walked through Monster Middle's hallways. She was already late for Mad Science.

She sighed and opened the Mad Science classroom door.

"Miss Burns,you're late!"The creature said.

"Sorry."She said as she took a seat next to Ruby Gorgon.

The creauture rolled his eyes and began to read the exercise book.

"Why you came late?"Ruby whispered.

"Zack and I had a fight."Hayley whispered back.

After a long hour of Mad Science,Hayley and Ruby went to their lockers.

"Next class,Cullinary Arts!"Clawdette Wolf said as she walked to were Hayley and Ruby were.

"I love eating in that class!"Ruby said between laughs.

"Yeah me too!"Hayley said.

"You're kinda depressed today!"Clawdette said looking at the girl.

"C'mon!class is going to start and I don't want a detetion!"Ruby said.

In Cullinary Arts classroom...

"FOOD!"Clawdette screamed.

Hayley laughed.

"Today we're gonna bake cupcakes!"The creature said.

Ruby,Clawdette and Hayley began to mix the ingredients.

"And baking soda!"Ruby said.

"Clawdette?Where's the mix?"Hayley asked.

"In the oven."Clawdette said and licked the spoon.

BOOM!

"Hayley burned the kitchen!"A random monster said.

"I didn't!"She said.

"Just because she's made of fire,doesn't mean that she can control the fire."Ruby screamed at the monster.

"I didn't knew that!"The monster screamed back.

"APOLOGIZE!"Clawdette growled.

"I'm sorry Hayley!"The monster said.

"You're welcome."She replied.


	3. Crush

**Enjoy this chapter!plz review!**

* * *

><p>Narcissus Gorgon went to his P.E class with Klaus Wolf.<p>

"So,you and Ruby aren't gonna do another race?"Klaus asked.

"No."Narcissus said."But I'm gonna 'talk' to her."

Narcissus went to where Ruby,Clawdette,Luna Stein,Bella Vike,Pearl Blue and Hayley were,to brag about how fast he was.

"Hey Ruby!"He smirked."Do you know how fast I am?"

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"How?"She asked.

"LIKE A ROCKET!"He said.

Someone laughed.

"What?"He asked to Hayley.

"You think you're fast!"She said.

"You think you're more faster than me,Burns?"He asked.

"I don't think I'm fast,I am."She replied.

"Race?"Both said.

Hayley nodded then Narcissus did the same.

"Ready to eat dust?"He asked.

"If you're ready?"She smirked evilly.

"Wait a second!"A rough voice said.

"Oh no!"Hayley said.

"HAYLEY BURNS!"The voice said.

"Yes,Zachary?"She said,playing with her blonde ponytail.

"Seriously?another race?"The boy said.

"Zack,it wasn't my fault."Hayley said,giving him a wink.

Zack,who was blonde haired with red streaks,smiled and messed uo his little sister's hair.

"Well,bye lil' sis!"Zack said and kissed Hayley's forehead before leaving.

"Your brother is hot!"Clawdette said.

"WHAT?"Ruby and Hayley screamed at the same time.

Meanwhile with Klaus and Narcissus…

"Hayley Burns is soooo beautiful!"Narcissus said.

"But she is Ruby's friend!"Klaus replied.

Narcissus stared at Hayley and gave her a smile.

Hayley smiled back.

"She smiled at me."Narcissus said.

"Really?"Klaus said.

"Yeah!"Narcissus replied.

"Wait…Hayley's dad isn't Heath Burns?"Klaus said and Narcissus nodded."Remember the Karaoke Dokie incident?"

Narcissus sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>YES!the last part was a reference to Minditess' story 'Freak The Freak Out MH Version'!<strong>


	4. Friday

It was friday in Monster Middle.

Hayley Burns played with her brown hair with orange-fire streaks.

"What's wrong?" Clawdette asked her.

"Nothing." Hayley said, giving her a smile.

"Seriously?you haven't laughed like a freak in 3days!"Luna Stein cried.

"Hale,you're okay,right?"Ruby asked.

"Yeah,I'm just tired."Hayley said and yawned."This history class is getting boring."

"I agree."Pearl Blue said.

"Me too."Bella Vike agreed.

The bell rang.

"FINALLY!"Hayley screamed as she got up."SCHOOL IS OVER!"

"Miss Burns,do you want a detention?"The creature asked.

"No."Hayley said.

"Then no more screaming in my class room,now everyone can leave."The creature said.

When the ghouls got out of the class room,Ruby began to laugh.

"Dude!What you screamed in there was epic!"Ruby said between laughs.

Clawdette laughed/howled.

"Yeah,this ghoul know how to howl!"Clawdette said.

"It totally charged me up!"Luna cried.

"Yep!"Bella agreed.

"It was fintastic!"Pearl said.

"Yeah,Sparky."Klaus Wolf said,getting into the conversation.

Then Narcissus appeared.

"What Sparky did this time?"Narcissus asked.

"Nothing that you care about."The ghouls said.

"I'll text it to you."Klaus whispered to Narcissus.

Narcissus nodded.

"Who wants to go to the movies?"Narcissus asked."Luna?Clawdette?Pearl?...Bella?"  
>"No!"The three ghouls that he mentioned,said.<p>

"Then...Ruby?Klaus?...Hayley?"He asked.

"I'm in!"Klaus said.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm in. BECAUSE Klaus is going,Hayley come with me!"Ruby said.

"Okay."Hayley said.


	5. Spotlight

**Plz R&R(read and review)!**

* * *

><p>Holt Hyde was thinking in something.<p>

"Dude,you okay?"His cousin Zachary 'Zack' Burns asked.

"Yeah,but I need a live performance."Holt said.

"What about Hayley and Ruby?both are good singers."The 5-years-old Shane 'Sha' Burns said.

"Sha,that's a...good idea!"Holt cried.

"I'm not gonna sing."Hayley said.

"Oh yes you're!"Holt said.

"And now Miss Hayley Burns and Miss Ruby Gorgon are going to sing us a song."Zack,who jumped in the stage and grabbed the microphone,said.

Hayley and Ruby jumped on the stage. Both ghouls grabbed their microphones.

"Song?"Zack asked.

"Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush."Hayley said.

"Those normies?"Zack and Ruby asked.

"Yeah,those normies!"Hayley cried.

The song began.

'Hayley:

So tell me who I am supposed to be

What I gotta do to get you close to me

Ruby:

If I run away tonight,will you follow me?

Come on,come on ,come on(oh yeah)

Hayley:

I see you standing there all alone

Knowing you were wanting me to say hello

Ruby:

'Cause when the lights start flashing everybody knows it's on,it's on,it's on.

Hayley:

Say anything you want

Ruby:

I turn the music up

Both ghouls:

'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where

I'd leave it all behind to be with you tonight

And everybody's screamin' oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah

(oh yeah,oh yeah)

Screamin' oh yeah

(oh yeah,oh yeah)

Screamin' oh yeah,oh yeah,oh yeah

Screamin' oh yeah-yeah...'

The crowd cheered.

"They are good."A random monster said.

Cleo and Deuce clapped,along with Emmy,Holt,Zack,Heath and Shane. Everyone was dancing meanwhile the two ghouls sang. But then something stopped Hayley's voice.

"Hahaha!I can do that better!"A ghoul said.

"Raven Woodsworth."Hayley glared at the ghoul.

Raven had black hair,gray eyes and pale skin. She also had wings in her back.

"Woodsworth you can't sing!"Holt said and laughed.

Holt gave the ghoul an evil grin.

"Security!"He screamed.

"Let me go!"Raven screamed as the security guard dragged her outside.

"I gotta love my cousin!"Hayley said.

Holt winked.

The next day…

"Look at that normie!"Ruby cried,pointing at a ghoul.

Hayley stared at the ghoul. The ghoul was light skinned and had orange hair that was covered in yellow streaks. The 2 ghouls ran out to the normie.

"Normie!"Hayley screamed.

The ghoul fainted.

"Let's take her with the nurse."Ruby cried.

At the nurse's office…

The ghoul woke up and saw Ruby,Hayley and the nurse.

"AHHH!who are you?"The ghoul screamed.

"This is Hayley Burns and I'm Ruby Gorgon."Ruby said.

"What's your name?"Hayley asked.

"L-Lockette."The ghoul said.

"How did you get here?"Hayley asked.

"I don't know."Lockette said.

"Ghouls."the nurse said.

"What?"The two ghouls asked.

"Come with me."the nurse said.

Outside the nurse's office…

"This ghoul has amnesia."The nurse said."Maybe you guys can help her to remember some stuff about her life."

"Sure!"Hayley said.

Ruby nodded.

Later…

"So,Lockette do you like music?"Hayley asked.

"I don't remember what kind of music I like."Lockette shyly said.

"Ms. Burns!now you guys can enter."The school's secretary said.

"Thanks Sammi!"Hayley said.

The ghouls and Lockette walked in the Headless Mistress' office.

"Hayley Joanna."The headless mistress said."What do you need?"

"Elizabeth,this is Lockette."Hayley said."She has amnesia."

"Oh goth."The headless mistress said.

"So Ruby and I were wondering if you could let her stay at Monster Middle til' she remember where she's from."Hayley said.

"Sure."The headless mistress replied.

"Thanks."Hayley said.

"Hayley Joanna,you still have detetion for burning Mr. Soul Vondergeist's jacket."The headless mistress said.

"Yeah!I know but I have to take care of Shane…today."Hayley said.

"Then…just clean the blackboard."

* * *

><p><strong>Lockette is one of Minditess' ocs!<strong>


	6. She's missing?

**Plz R&R(Read and review)!**

* * *

><p>Tears ran throught Holt Hyde's pale blue cheeks.<p>

"No!She isn't dead!"Holt said to a police officer.

"Mr. Hyde calm down!"The police officer said.

"How I'm going to calm down when my 13-years-old cousin is lost?"Holt said to the police officer.

"I don't know."The police officer replied.

"What's going on?"Jackson Jekyll asked.

"Hayley is lost and it's my fault!"Holt screamed,between tears.

"Dude,calm down!"Jackson said.

Holt glared at Jackson.

The next day...

Holt and Heath went to the Headless Mistress' office.

"Mr. Burns?Mr. Hyde?what's the problem?"The Headless Mistress asked.

Heath bit his lip.

"I'm going to talk."Holt said to Heath.

Heath nodded.

"Mrs. Bloodgood,we came to talk about Hayley."Holt said.

"Well she's...a good student."The Headless Mistress replied.

"No,Hayley is...lost"Holt said.

"Oh my goth!are you guys being dead serious?"The Headless Mistress asked.

Heath nodded.

Meanwhile...

"Ghouls?have you seen Hale?"Ruby asked to her friends.

"No."Pearl said.

Clawdette shook her head.

"No,I haven't."Bella said.

Lockette shook her head.

"Guys,she's missing."Luna said."Mr. Burns and Holt are talking with The Headless Mistress about it."

"Missing?"Ruby asked.

"Yep."Luna said.

They then saw Holt and Heath coming out The Headless Mistress' office. Ruby ran up to them.

"Holt!Where's Hale?"She asked.

Heath was about to cry.

"She's missing."Holt said,with a cracked voice.

Meanwhile...

"ARGH!"Hayley screamed as her kidnapper slapped her.

"Shut up!"The man said.

Hayley smiled. The man grabbed her arm and Hayley's grin became bigger.

"Flame on!"She screamed.

Hayley's body became fire.

"Ow!"The man cried,pushing her.

Hayley then ran away.

"Come back!"The man screamed.

Meanwhile in Monster High...

"But how?"Ruby asked.

"She was with me in a party."Zack explained."Since I was with my friends,she walked away and that's all I know."

"Oh."Ruby said.

A sweating Hayley walked into Monster High.

"What's going on?"Hayley said.

"Hayley!"Heath screamed and hugged her.

"Dad?"Hayley asked.

"Yeah,sweetie it's me."Heath said,kissing her forehead.

"I need to sleep."Hayley said,before yawning.

"Let's take her home."Holt said.

Heath nodded.

"Can I visit her?"Ruby and Lockette asked.

"Sure."Heath said.

After school…

The doorbell rang and Heath opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Burns!"Ruby greeted.

"Hey Ruby!"Heath replied.

"Hey Mr. Burns!"Lockette shyly said.

"Hey Lockette!"Heath said.

They then walked in.

"!"Ruby cried.

Ruby ran upstairs and Lockette followed her. Ruby walked into Hayley's room and turned on the lights.

"Wake up,lazy ghoul!"She said.

Hayley yawned/groaned.

"What?"Hayley asked,rubbing her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Where do you think Lockette is?"A boy asked.

"I don't know Freddy!"A girl replied,smacking the boy.

"Ow!Amore!"Freddy cried.

"What?Now I can't smack you?"Amore asked.

"NO!"Freddy screamed.

"Shhh!"Another girl said.

"What?did you find her,Rose?"Freddy asked.

"No."Rose said.

"Where's Lockette?"Another girl asked.

"I don't know,Brenda."Freddy replied.

"Okay."Brenda said.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing,Sasha."Amore replied.

"Then let me sleep!"Sasha said.

"Guys!let's find my sister!"

"We're trying,Skylar!"Rose said.

"Okay!"Skylar replied.

"I'm boreeeeeeeeed!"Another girl said.

"Do we care,Bloom?"Amore asked.

Bloom rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile…

"Ruby,where are we going?"Hayley asked.

"To the maul!"Ruby replied.

"You guys had to blindfold me?"Hayley asked.

"Yeah."Lockette replied.

Holt rolled his eyes.

"Why I'm here?"He asked.

"Because you can drive."Ruby said.

"Then I'm your personal driver?"He laughed.

"Duh!"Hayley replied.

Holt growled.

They arrived to the maul.

"I'll be at the music store,see ya ghouls later."Holt said,walking away.

"Oh my goth!A new clothes store!"Hayley cried and ran to the store.

Ruby followed her. Lockette sighed and followed them.

"Hale,where are you?"Ruby asked.

"In the dressing room."Hayley cried.

"Wow!how fast."Lockette said.

Hayley then came out of the dressing room,holding a few clothes.

"Ready!"She said."Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure."Ruby replied.

Lockette nodded.

After paying,the ghouls went to coffee shop.

"Wait!is that Lockette?"Freddy asked as Lockette,Ruby and Hayley walked into the coffee shop.

"That's Lockette!"Rose said.

The group ran up to Lockette,Ruby and Hayley.

"Lockette!"Brenda cried and hugged her.

"Mmm…who are you?"Lockette asked.

"You guys are her friends?"Hayley asked.

Freddy nodded.

"She has amnesia."Ruby replied.

"Amnesia?"Skylar cried.

"Yep."Hayley said.

Freddy gave Hayley a smile.

"I'm Freddy."He said.

"I'm Hayley Burns."Hayley replied.

"But you guys can call her Hale."Ruby said.

"I'm Rose."Rose said.

"I'm Ruby Gorgon."Ruby said.

"I'm Brenda."Brenda said.

"I'm Skylar!"Skylar cried.

"I'm Sasha."Sasha replied.

"And we're Bloom and Amore."Amore said.

"Wait a second."Lockette said."I know you guys!"

Hayley gave Freddy a smile. Lockette then turned to Ruby.

"They are my friends."Lockette said.

Meanwhile…

Zack laid in the couch.

"What do you think Hayley,Ruby and Lockette are doing?"He asked.

"Shopping?"Shane said.

"Are you hungry?"Zack asked.

Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."Shane said."Make me a sandwich."

Zack sighed and went to the kitchen. Heath went downstairs.

"Where are you going,Mr. Burns?"Zack joked.

"Zachary…"

"Dad!you know my name is Zack!"Zack cried.

"Your name is Zachary."Heath said.

Shane laughed.

"Boys,I have to go to Miami because Aunt Heather is sick."Heath said."I'll be back in 2weeks."  
>"If I'm going to stay with Shane and Hayley then give me money."Zack said.<p>

"I won't give you money because Holt is staying here."Heath replied.

With that,Heath left the house.

Meanwhile at the maul…

"Ghouls let's go."Holt said,walking into the coffee shop.

"Bye ghouls."Lockette said.

"Awww you have to leave?"Hayley asked.

"Yeah."Lockette said."But don't worry,I'll be back for the 'Friday The 13 Dance'."

"And for my birthday?"Hayley asked.

"Yeah."Lockette replied.

"Yay!"Hayley cried.

Meanwhile with Zack and Shane…

"There's your sandwich!"Zack said.

Shane grabbed the sandwich and began to eat it.

"Yummy!"Shane cried.

Zack went back to the living room and turned the TV on.

"_Make it count_

_Play straight_

_Don't look back_

_Don't hesitate_

_When you go big time…"_The TV sang.

"Big Time Rush is on!"Zack cried."I have to watch it!"

Shane rolled his eyes and sat next to Zack.

The door opened and Holt walked into the house with Hayley and Ruby following him.

"Big Time Rush is on?"Hayley asked.

Zack nodded.

"Oh my…I GOTTA WATCH IT!"Hayley cried.

Hayley sat in the couch and Ruby sat next to her.

"Why we're watching those normies?"Shane asked.

"Because your big bro and your big sis are crazy."Holt replied,between laughs.

Ruby and Shane laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter!<strong>


	7. Birthday!

**Plz R&R(Read and review)!Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hayley was getting ready for her birthday party. Someone knocked on her door.<p>

"Who is?"Hayley asked.

"It's me...Ruby!"A voice screamed from outside.

"Come in."Hayley said.

"Nice outfit!"Ruby cried,walking in.

"Thanks."Hayley said.

"You're ready?"Ruby asked.

"Yep."Hayley replied.

They walked downstairs and...

"Happy 13th birthday cousin!"Holt cried and hugged Hayley.

"Hey Holt!How's it going?"Hayley said.

"Perfectly fine and what about you?"Holt replied.

"Cool!It's my birthday,duh!"Hayley said.

The doorbell rang and Hayley opened the door.

"Lockette!"Hayley screamed.

"Hayley!"Lockette cried.

"Yay!you're here!"Ruby said.

"You guys don't mind that my friends came with me?"Lockette asked.

"If Freddy is with them,then they can stay."Hayley said.

"Yay!"Lockette cried.

Lockette then came out of the house.

Meanwhile with Lockette...

"Hayley is letting you guys stay if Freddy kisses her."Lockette said.

Freddy grinned.

"Okay."Freddy said,running into Hayley's house.

Lockette and the others followed Freddy.

"Lockette dared me to kiss you."Freddy told Hayley.

Hayley blushed and Freddy kissed her cheek.

"ON THE LIPS!"Amore cried."We want lip action!"

"You guys know where's my dad?"Zack asked.

"He's still at Aunt Heather's house."Holt replied.

Zack nodded and walked away.

"KISS HER!"Amore screamed at Freddy.

Freddy quickly kissed Hayley on the lips. Once they pulled away,Hayley blushed.

"He did it?"Amore said.

Sasha nodded.

"Yeah,he did."Brenda replied.

"And he enjoyed it."Rose teased.

Amore growled.

"Hale,you okay?"Ruby asked.

Hayley nodded.

"Say something."Lockette said,poking Hayley's arm.

"OMG THAT WAS THE BEST KISS EVER!"Hayley cried.

"Really?"Freddy asked.

"Yeah."Hayley said.

"So,you want to be my girlfriend?"Freddy shyly asked.

Hayley nodded and pulled him into another kiss.

"Woah!slow down there,lovebirds!"Holt said,making them pull away from the kiss."Hayley,you want me to tell your dad that you have a boyfriend?"

"No."Hayley said.

"Then leave him breathe!"Holt said.

"Fine."Hayley mumbled.

A few days later…

Hayley was chilling in her pool with Ruby,Lockette,Zack and Holt.

"So who are you taking to the dance?"Ruby asked to Hayley.

"Freddy,duh!"Hayley said."And you?"

"Klaus."Ruby said."What about you,Zack?"

"Demi's sister,Danny Devil."Zack said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's too short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer!Hope you guys liked this chapter!And the next one will be the dance!<strong>


	8. Friday The 13 dance

**I know,I know another short chapter...blame _me,my sister's laptop and school_. Hope u guys like this chapter!:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zack P.O.V(Point Of View):<strong>_

I woke up late. I quickly took a bath and dressed up. Holt was sleeping so I didn't wanted to wake him.

"Hayley!Wake up!We're late for school!"I screamed,walking into Hayley's room.

"I don't want to."Hayley mumbled.

"You want me to call Holt?"I asked.

"No."Hayley replied.

She then ran to the bathroom. I walked downstairs and began to make breakfast.

After a couple of minutes,Hayley walks downstairs with her pink animal print backpack.

"Good morning Zack!"She says.

"Good morning lil sister!"I reply.

"What's for breakfast?"She asked.

"Eh...waffles...I think."I replied.

_'Making breakfast was a huge mistake because I used a lot of sugar and Hayley is...a sugar crazy.'_

"Oh okay."Hayley said.

"But you should eat a sandwich!"I said.

"But I want waffles!"Hayley cried.

She then began to eat.

"Whatever."

Later...

I ran into the classroom.

"Mr. Burns,you're la..."

"I KNOW!"I screamed.

I quickly sat next to my friend,Demi Devil.

"Rough day,ah?"He asks.

"Yeah."I replied.

"I got your text,did Hayley ate the sugar waffles?"Demi asked.

"Yep."I replied.

A few hours later,the class finally ended. When Demi and I arrived to our locker spots,I hit my head against my locker.

"Zack,I know it's a hard day but see the bright side."Demi said."We have a free period because Clawculus teacher didn't came!"

"DEMI!I'm stressed!I CAN'T SEE THE BRIGHT SIDE!"I scream at him.

"Dude calm down!"Demi says.

"Demi,I'm stressed."I reply to him,with a calmed voice."I would like to have some peace."

He nods.

"Thanks."I said.

_'Why my friends can't understand that I'm taking care of Hayley and Shane and that stresses me too much?_

_I guess that life isn't fair.'_

The bell rang and I headed to the clawculus classroom.

"Zack!There's no class today!"Scaren Crow said.

"Oh yeah,I forgot about it."I replied.

Normal P.O.V:

"WHY ME?"Hayley cried.

"Hale,calm down."Ruby said.

"The dance starts in 7hours and I haven't asked Freddy."Hayley said.

Ruby grabbed Hayley's cellphone and called Freddy.

"Hi Hale!"Freddy said,when he answered.

"Hey Freddy,it's Ruby."Ruby said."Wanna go to the dance with Hayley?"

"Sure,when?"Freddy asked.

"Today,in 7hours."Ruby said.

"You mean at 7pm?"Freddy asked.

"Yeah."Ruby said.

"Okay,now bye!"Freddy replied and hung up.

Ruby gave Hayley the cellphone.

"There,he's going to the dance with you."Ruby said.

"Thanks!"Hayley cried and hugged Ruby.

"You're welcome."Ruby replied.

Later…

The 'Friday the 13th' dance was going... FANGTASTIC.

'Mr. Taxi' by Girls Generation was playing.

The ghouls were dancing with their dates,while Hayley was sitting alone.

Hayley was moving her head at the rhythm of the song.

_'Goth!the song's really catchy!'_Hayley thought.

Freddy then appeared.

"Didn't knew that you liked Korean music."He said.

"I wanna get up and dance at the rhythm of the music."Hayley said.

"Then do it."Freddy said.

"I can't."Hayley mumbled."My older brother is watching me."

A few minutes later…

Freddy and Hayley were kissing,at the beach.

_'I never felt this way before,I guess I'm a lucky normie. Hayley Burns is my angel and I'll never stop loving her…she's my princess and I'm her geeky bodyguard.'_Freddy thought.

_"Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone_

_(Yeah)_

_And there isn't anything they could said or done_

_And everyday I see you on your own,_

_And I can't believe that you're alone…"_Big Time Rush sang,from the stereo.

Then the song switched to 'Blow' by Kesha.

_"This place's about to blooooooooooooow!"_Kesha sang.

* * *

><p><strong>Plz review!<strong>

**Now "The Dance's Playlist!":**

**Marry You-Bruno Mars.**

**Only Girl(In The World)-Rihanna.**

**Shake It Up-Selena Gomez.**

**Boyfriend-Big Time Rush.**

**#1Nite(One Night)-Cobra Starship.**

**Mr. Taxi- Girls Generation.**

**International Love-Pitbull feat. Chris Brown.**

**Make It Shine-Victoria Justice.**

**Time Of Our Life-Big Time Rush.**

**Rolling In The Deep-Adele.**

**California Gurls-Katy Perry.**


End file.
